


Reasons to Proceed with Caution

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Bohg, Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Penetration, Omega!Lahn, Other, non-con, semi clothed, sex plant, some oral sex, tentacle fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: When Lahn and Bohg go to investigate a possible new planet, the last thing they expected to happen just happened.





	Reasons to Proceed with Caution

**Author's Note:**

> Another wonderful trade with my friend Ruby. I hope she enjoys this fic as much as I did writing it. Please go check her out!
> 
> This has not been beta read.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited.

Although he made a note not to show it, he couldn't help how euphoric he felt. The same kind of feeling he had when he graduated the military academy, when he had first been selected to be a lieutenant, and other instances when he was recognized for his potential and given the rightful attention.

Today he was to go and investigate a new planet with his current Commander, Bogh, to study the inhabitants and fauna to see if it was useful for resources or just it's quintessence.

Either way, Lahn felt ecstatic to be off their stuffy ship and to have a few momenta alone with his commander.

It feels like it's been forever since they had gone on an important mission together. Just the two of them and sentries under their command should the natives prove hostile, but they had been assured that the natives of this planet were nothing to be worries over due to the fact they were not as scientifically advanced as the galra and had been labelled pacifists.

Besides Bogh was someone who preferred not to resort to violence.

"...So what do you think should be our first course of action?" Bogh asked softly as he sits with his lieutenant looking over reports.

"Hmmmm" Lahn hummed as he opened up the file on the planet, "First we should make contact with the locals. See what they're about and then set a base of operations. Perhaps they can be convinced to do manual labor and show us where resources can be harvested."

The commander nodded before he points at the map sent to them by Commander Throk, "Here. We can land there where there's a mountain range and then make our way down to the locals while drones and sentries scout out around the area..." he then eyes Lahn carefully, "Remember. Were not here to fight, Lahn."

"I know that. But if the locals prove hostile, I make no promises of how I will react," Lahn looked away to hide his irritation.

He loves Bogh, he does, but there are times he thinks that commander and lover could learn to be more cautious when dealing with other species of aliens. Especially ones they know nothing about.

Ah but he couldn't really blame him. They did guard a labor planet where there are other kinda of aliens working alongside their own kind, thus Bogh was more inclined to give them the benefit of the doubt. Unwise but understandable.

Lahn freezes when Bogh's hand gently touches the top of his own on his thigh. Gently Bogh rubbed his knuckles, tracing intricate patterns on his knuckles and fingers with his calloused ones. Lahn's eyes soften a little at that as a blush lightly touches his cheek. He knows they weren't on base...but still.

They were on a mission, to serve their glorious empire even if it was just the two of them.

Alone. On a ship full of just sentries.

...Lahn turned his hand so he can intertwine their fingers. After all who was going to find out?

"Entering the planet's atmosphere now." Bogh hummed, as he rubbed Lahn's finger's with his thumb.

He feels at ease the longer they sit calmly together like this and start towards their location. They would be fine, they had been given a map of the entire planet and the best technology anyone could ask for.

_We'll be ok...I know we will be ok. _He breathes softly, closing his eyes a moment to push back the paranoid doubt that tells him otherwise.

...

By the stars why is it so _humid?_

The jungle they walk through felt like it was releasing heavy, hot air. Not even the shade from the trees was helping as sweat drips down his brow. Bogh was walking in front if him, sweat showing through the suit under his armor in his armpits, his thighs and shoulders.

He looked like he had just left an intense work out as he pushes his sweat soaked hair back from his face while breathing heavily.

Lahn wasn't fairing any better. The sweat made his suit feel off as he moves and caused his crest of fur to stick to the ridges on his head. He felt so gross he wanted to just chuck this suit off and throw it aside.

Ah but they were headed for the natives and the last thing he wanted was to give them any access to his weak spots. Thus both of them have to suffer while the sentries and drones had gone ahead of them to scout around the area for needed supplies and samples to return back to HQ.

"How...haaa...much further Bogh...sir?" he mumbled the last part.

The heat and humidity was quickly causing him to grow cranky as he attempts to avoid dragging his feet. Already he was ready to head back and take a long shower. When he hears something buzz past his ear he snaps his hand up to crush it.

"Honestly...You couldn't have landed closer?"

"I didn't think the humidity would be like this. Honestly," Bogh hissed, gritting his teeth as he spoke, "I had no idea."

Lahn rolled his eyes before opening his mouth to say something particularly snarky—

Something catches on to his ankle and next thing he knew he fell flat on his face in the dark red dirt. Bogh stops and turns to him, raising a brow.

"Are you all right?"

"Uuuugh..." Lahn slowly pushes himself up on to his hands and knees, "I caught my ankle on something...stupid trees and stupid humid, hot, damned jungle..."

Bogh sighed as he walked over to him, but stopped when Lahn raised up his hand to signal him to stop. He mumbled softly as he moved to stand—

—only to lose his balance. He curses in their language, snarling and kicking at whatever tripped him this time. What a terribke start to their mission. He should know to watch where he was going when travelling about like this and now he has embarrassed himself in front of his commander!

Slowly he moves to stand again. But instead of succeeding he feels like something pulls on his ankle to make him fall.

That...that was odd.

"Here Lahn, let me help," Bogh starts to move around to see what was keeping his lover from standing, "Perhaps you've simply stepped on a root and it caught on to you."

Lahn opened his mouth to protest when he notices movement from one of the trees. Like something was slithering over the branches overhead as Bogh pulls out a knife to cut the strange root that's holding on to Lahn. What a strange thing for a root to do. Ah but the ecosystem was new to them and it's been a long time since they've been on a planet—

"BOGH—!"

Before he can even react, he suddenly was pulled back by his legs, "Oomph!"

"Bogh! Bogh hold on—AAAAH!" Lahn shouted as he was raised up into the air by something, hanging upside down.

Dirt and leaves were gripped tightly in his hands from trying to keep a grip on it to no avail. He looked back and forth a moment in confusion at being upside down so suddenly. Bogh looked around a moment as he found himself in a similar predicament before looking at his lieutenant.

"Lahn! Are you all right?"

Lahn growled before looking up at what was holding him. He expected it to be some kind of trap set by the locals or a weird vine like fauna that just grabbed them. Instead as he looked up he is almost startles into silence by what looks like a large blue tentacle secreting a strange fluid on to his ankle.

A sound of disgust leaves him before he attempts to kick at it with his other leg...Only yo have another one snap out from the branches and wrap around his other leg, this time curling up his legs until it was clild around his thigh.

"Bogh...Bogh!" Lahn shouted as more begin to slide out, each one longer than the next.

The commander looked over at Lahn with panic in his eyes. He attempted to try and move, to reach for him in hopes maybe he could grab him and pull him free.

Instead, two more of these strange tentacles wrap around his wrists, pulling them back behind him.

"Quiznak...!"

"What in the five hells is this!?"

Bogh looked up and watches Lahn as he struggles in this strange creatures grip. It seeps it's slime onto his suit, holding his slim waist, his arms pulled back together and legs spread open. The commander grunts as the tentacles start to trace the seams of their suits. They caress and massage over the two galra's backs, feeling over their muscles and looking for the hidden knots of tension to soothe away.

Lahn growls softly but can't help a soft blush to form on his cheeks when a particularly thick tentacle lightly rubs between his thighs.

"Let...let me go! Y-you disgusting creature!" Lahn's eye twitches when he feels the tip of one of them rub over his cheek, "Ghhh!"

"Hold...hold on Lahn! I will...I will..." Bogh grunted softly before biting his bottom lip when he feels the tentacles knead into a particularly tense spot in his lower back.

What...what exactly was this thing doing?

Lahn pinned his ears back and wiggles on a failed attempt to free himself. Oh when this was over he was going to kill whoever decided to send them to this planet! This terrible, awful, humid, jungle filled planet!

"Lahn...Lahn I don't—mmm! I don't think it means to hurt us..." Bogh shivers when it massages him more.

"Sir with all due respect, I think the quiznak not!"

"Well perhaps it's seeing if were a threat," Bogh tried to reason, "Yes...perhaps it's a sort of guardian? Some planets have those. Perhaps of we lie still and let it...let it see were not here to harm anyone it may release us," he feels his thick thighs shake softly as he tries not to melt. He hasn't felt this relaxed in a long long time...

Lahn huffed and rolled his eyes. But he had to admit that wasn't a bad assumption. Slowly he took in a deep breath before trying to keep still and not flinch.

Stars it...it actually started to feel rather nice. Like the tension was slowly starting to melt away, like how he felt after a good session with Bogh. A blush come to his face as he thinks of how his lover would reduce him to a pile of pleasure shot relaxation after being brought to a nice tough orgasm. Even having that slime all over him reminds him of Bogh's cum all over his back or chest.

_RIIIIIIIP!_

He is immediately drawn out of his thoughts when a persistent tentacle got a grip on the seams of his crotch cover and rips it clean off. There's another ripping sound coming from Bogh in front of him as his commander looked stunned by creature's actions.

_Guardian my left ass cheek!_

"Lahn!" Bogh shouted, just as stunned at the strange creature's actions. His cock hung limp in the humid air. The knot was deflated but noticeable at the base.

Lahn's struggles begin anew, his smaller cock on display as his slit was exposed. He bucks his hips to try and get these tentacles away from him, in hopes of loosening the monster's grip. No such luck unfortunately when a smaller appendage gently rubs over his folds, rubbing at his clit.

With the slime, it made it easy for the tentacle to slide up and down over the smooth labia. It slides under the hood of the clit, carefully rubbing at it. A soft whimper escapes Lahn before it morphs into a snarl. When he tries to kick though his legs are rendered immobile.

He feels his cheeks darken, "No! N-No! NO! BOGH!"

The commander grunted before he too attempted to pull free. But with his muscles so relaxed now and feeling the tentacles slide over his cock. One slowly wraps around the thick length, lightly squeezing the tip before flickering that the small opening there. He grunted and tried not to buck his hips but he could feel an a he go through him as the tentacle squeezed at each stroke.

He looks shakily at Lahn.

This wasn't good. In all his years of investigating planets and rising up in ranks, he has never heard of a creature like this.

"L-Lahn look at me! Look at me, it will be ok!" Bogh hisses as his cock hardens, "Mmmm...please...I promise it will b-be...oooh...Quiznak...!"

Lahn opens his mouth to retort when he feel a tentacle lightly rub at the rim of his slit. He gasps and blushes when it carefully shifts around inside him as if carefully stretching him out while a smaller one rubs at his clit still. Through his armor two more tentacles wrap around his nipples and pinch them.

"A-Ah...! N-No!" The lieutenant gasps and squirms before he feels one close over his cock and pump it. Another slips between the crack of his ass cheeks and prods at his other hole, "Aaaaaah! No no no no—Oooooh!"

_No no please don't do this...don't make me feel good when he's not the one touching me! I'm not a weakling! _

Bogh grunts as he and Lahn are brought closer together, until they were close enough to be able to reach but with the tentacles holding them firmly on place keeps them from doing so. Yet despite having this hold on them, the creature seems to not wish them any pain. The way it touches them makes both of them blush and pant despite it being unwanted.

Through the pleasure, Bogh attempts to try and analyze what he can about this strange creature.

It...It didn't seem to want to hurt them.

Lahn cries out when he feels pieces of his armor torn odd and the under suit ripped open so the smaller tentacles could have more access to his skin and his nipples. Bogh grunts as his armor is also pulled out, ripping the suit along his shoulders and arms the fluid secreting from the tentacles smearing over their skin.

A gasp escapes Lahn when his cock brushes Bohg's bigger one. He looked away a moment, unable to meet his commander's eyes.

_What's wrong with me? Why does this feel as good as when Bohg takes me? Why...why is this happening? Oh stars what will he think of me after this? He will never want to touch me again...!_

Bogh cried out as two tentacles slip inside of him and spread his ass open. He chokes softly before looking at his lover.

"Ah! AH!" Lahn cries out when he feels his ass and slit being spread open, "Oh oh, stars...Quiznak!" he closes his eyes his cheeks grow a dark shade of violet. These tentacles were rubbing and moving over his spots, spots Bogh has rubbed over with his fingers, his shaft and even his tongue that made Lahn see stars.

Bohg's eyes grow soft. Oh..Oh stars Lahn was making that face. That face he loved to see him make as he would fuck him in their bed. When he'd tell him what a good boy he was and how much he adored him.

Pre cum gushes from Bohg's tip as he watches his love. He wanted so bad to hold him, to kiss him and tell him it was ok...

Suddenly the tentacles were moving harder into them, Lahn gasping as slick gushes from his slit.

"Boooooohg!" he cries out, tilting his head back.

Bohg rolls his eyes back as he feels his spot being hit while his cock twitches in earnest. His hands curl into claws as he cries out.

Without warning, Lahn came first squirting all over the ground from his slit while Bohg's cock spurted out a good amount of cum. They both shake, panting heavily in the humid air while trying to keep from slumping. Bohg hissed as their foreheads met and groaned softly.

"B-Bohg...Bohg..." Lahn whispered out, "S-sorry..."

Before the commander could reassure him, could tell him it was ok and that they would be okay, they're both suddenly turned around and laid on their backs. Their hips are raised up and suddenly more tentacles slither out and start feeling the two over. Lahn opened his mouth to yell when one of the tentacles slips into his mouth. He listens as Bohg gives a grunt as the thrusting starts anew.

Just how long could this creature keep this going?

...

That night a female native finally goes to investigate where the voices could be heard throughout the day.

Everyone in their town could sense their beloved Snu plants acting up but had decided to wait until whoever had crossed them were finished. After all it would have been incredibly rude to interrupt, especially if they were new to their plant. They went to the plant for three months a year when the crops were being planted and the plant was most active.

Though there was the occasion like this where people went to it for a little fun which wasn't a bad thing. Besides it only increased their crops for the harvest. Besides whoever had been fucking the Snu plant today must be very, very fertile since the crops had started to grow quite hardy and strong through those noises.

Now that they stopped though, she had to go and bring the Snu Plant's visitors back to the village to clean them up and feed them as thanks for a very bountiful crop this year!

As she steps into the clearing a giggle leaves her when she sees the two alien men lying on the ground. The tentacles gently give them both a soft stroke to their heads before quietly receding to rejuvenate itself.

Slowly she walked over to make sure they were okay and to make sure they didn't have any damage before quietly picking them up.

From what she saw, it was another glorious tribute that will give them a surplus of crops this year.


End file.
